Jewelry is popularly worn by individuals of all ages. Different types of jewelry have different fastening and clasping mechanisms. Circuitous pieces of jewelry, such as bracelets, necklaces, and anklets, are typically of a fixed length. Fasteners for these types of jewelry fix the jewelry at a certain length around a wearer's wrist, neck or ankle. Moreover, conventional tiny clasps make it difficult for individuals with arthritis or poor eyesight to put on jewelry.
Many improvements exist in the prior art for releasably clasping or fastening two ends of these types of jewelry. Magnetic clasps have been introduced for providing an easy-to-use clasp which reduces the risk of accidental breaking of the jewelry item. However, magnetic clasps and other types of fasteners determine its length. Moreover, magnetic clasps become unfastened with even minimal force. This could result in a piece of jewelry becoming accidentally removed and lost. On the other hand, if too much force is exerted on fixed fasteners, this may result in breaking of the clasp or a portion of the piece of jewelry.
Adjustable necklaces and bracelets have been introduced which allow the clasp to be fastened to any link along a length thereof. However, this results in an unsightly excess piece of chain hanging from where the clasp is fastened. Moreover, these types of jewelry are still susceptible to breaking if pulled on too strongly.